Electronic systems, such as uninterruptible power supplies, generally include terminal blocks to facilitate connection between two groups of wires. It is common to use DIN terminal blocks with screw terminals that are fixed to the electronic system and whereby electrical connections are made. The terminal block is typically connected in a position that is space constrained. In such a space, multiple wire connections can be made, but the connections require manual intervention by a user or an electrician, who must clamp or punch down a wire to achieve connection. In larger systems, less flexible and larger gauge wire is required to complete electrical connections, which increases the difficulty for an electrician in connecting the wires, since the space in which the terminal block is positioned remains relatively small, despite the increase in wire size.
Further, it is often the case that setup of an electrical system requires use of clamping and wire routing tools to complete installation. Use of such tools in a confined space is necessary for proper connections, but difficult to manipulate by a user. It is therefore desirable to simplify wire connectivity in electronic devices.